golden love
by SpiritedWind
Summary: love never dies. love is strong. love is always there. one-shot. -DracoCho


**A/N: So this is a fic that I had written ages ago for the Secret Santa Secret Friend challenge on Hogwarts Online II but I never got to uploading it on my own account. So here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Title: golden love in a hopeful world  
For: Principi Phantasia  
Character/Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Cho Chang  
House: Ravenclaw  
Name: SpiritedWind**

-:-

She enamored every boy in the school. There was not one single boy who was not caught under her charm of loveliness and beauty. She was an enchantress, capturing the attention of every single boy who walked past her. Heads would turn, necks craned, when she appeared, all the boys trying to catch even a small glimpse of her slender, graceful body and her ebony black hair.

There was an almost undetectable depression when the popular Cedric Diggory started dating her. That entire week there was a tinge of sadness and bitterness in the air though it was not noticed by most. Small, hateful glares were thrown at the back of the favored Hufflepuff and whispered rumors spread about him, though they died fast. After all, he was Cedric Diggory, seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team, and a Hogwarts champion for the Triwizard Tournament.

Months flew by and the bitterness faded to a murky memory. The only thought on the minds of every single student was the last event of the Triwizard Tournament. It was rumored to be even more perilous than the last two events. Hushed bets on who would win were whispered around the castle, even among the professors, and the atmosphere was full of excitement and tension. That day, what happened was unexpected.

He remembers the tears glistening on her pale face as Potter suddenly appeared with Diggory. He was holding onto the dead body of Cedric Diggory. He remembers the disbelief and shock written across her face, then realizing that it was reality and she sobbed with great sorrow. He remembers the wails of the many students and professors as they grieved the death of a true hero. He remembers the howl of despair that he heard from Diggory's mother and roar of fury from Diggory's father. Most people remember this time as a blur of dark colors, hatred, rage, and misery but Draco Malfoy isn't most people.

-:-

She moved on rather quickly from the death of Diggory to enchanting Potter. Potter was entranced by her beauty and charm. They could be seen holding hands and laughing together, as if nothing had happened last year. It wasn't very long until their relationship crumbled away in a midst of betrayal, jealousy, and a newfound love. She was heartbroken. He could hear her cries as he walked past the girl's restrooms and through the deserted halls. He once caught a glimpse of her tear-stained face in the library as she sat alone in a secluded corner. He yearned to go over to her and comfort her, make her happy, show her that he cared but he knew he couldn't because he was Draco Malfoy and she was Cho Chang. He was the Slytherin Prince and she was the Ravenclaw Princess. She wouldn't believe a single word he said.

He remembers that that year, she would walk through the hallways and go to the Astronomy Tower during the night. He knew that as part of the Inquisitorial Squad, he had to report her to Professor Umbridge, but he didn't want her to get in trouble. He would always make sure that he was watching the hallway that she used to get up to the Astronomy Tower and he would always pretend that he was looking somewhere else just so she could pass. Many nights, he would quietly follow her and watch her as she pondered her thoughts out in the crisp night air under the bright moon. It was difficult for him to just stand there and watch her cry without anything he could do to console her.

-:-

He finally approached her at the end of that year. He was just like she was, depressed, sad, full of anger, and most of all, alone. He didn't know who he could turn to or who he could talk to especially after what had happened to his father at the Ministry. As he was walking outside on a confined path, he saw her sitting by the shore, staring out at the horizon. He approached her hesitantly and quietly, unsure as to what her reaction might be. He carefully sat down beside her, not too close but not too far away. He opened his mouth to say something, and realized that he didn't know what to say. She looked at him strangely and made a move as if to walk away.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a strangled voice, so unlike his usual, arrogant voice.

She calmed down and cautiously returned to her original spot. He looked at her face and saw that it was slightly wet from tears and noticed that her eyes were still gleaming with unseen tears.

"I guess so. Are you?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Life's just been a little tough."

She made a restrained laugh. "I agree. It's been so difficult to bear since last year."

Draco opened his mouth and hesitated. He didn't know what else to say. "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'll be here. For you."

Cho pushed herself off the ground, looked down at him, and slightly smiled. "Thanks Draco."

Draco watched her back as she walked away towards the direction of the castle and he felt a smile grace his face. The first smile in weeks. Maybe this wouldn't turn out so badly.

-:-

He began to get to know her more and more during his sixth year. They talked more and they were always there to talk to each other about their troubles. She seemed to look past his pureblood arrogance and Slytherin façade and like him for who he truly was. But he felt confused sometimes. He could feel his mixed feelings. He liked her, as more than friends. His cheeks grew pink when she smiled at him and he felt butterflies soar through his stomach whenever he saw her. He didn't want to risk this friendship but he was confused every time he caught her looking at him and smiling at him in a way different from how she smiled at anyone else. Her smile to him was like a summer day with a gentle breeze. The most precious thing in the world to him.

He finally brought up the courage to risk it all. It was almost Christmas and he had to go to Hogsmeade anyway. He managed to catch her in the halls on her way to class.

"Hey Cho."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Err…well I was wondering…if you wanted…to go to Hogsmeade…with me? This Saturday?"

Cho laughed. Draco looked at her shocked and hurt, already turning around with a heavy heart.

"Well _I_ was wondering what was taking you so long." Cho let out another peal of laughter, the sound of raindrops falling. Draco looked at her astounded.

"W-what?"

Cho giggled. "Of course I'll go with you." And as quickly as it happened, Cho danced away through the crowds of people leaving a dumbfounded Draco to stare after her, bewildered, his jaw agape.

-:-

He was in the Malfoy Manor. It was almost time to go back to Hogwarts to serve the Dark Lord. He hadn't talked to Cho over the summer since he ran away with the Death Eaters. She was outraged by his betrayal to Hogwarts, to Dumbledore, to her. It had pained him to trick her but the Dark Lord would've hurt his family and her. His heart was heavy with his treachery. He wouldn't see her this year at Hogwarts. She had already graduated. He knew that the coming year would be dark and lonely, empty of true friends and full of lies and deceit. He would miss her and her honesty, beauty, friendship, loyalty, bravery, and love.

He heard footsteps approaching his room so he quickly closed the small locket containing her picture and pocketed it so he could look at it again when he arrived at Hogwarts. He stood up and briskly closed his trunk and looked around his room to make sure he had all of his possessions with him. He realized that the footsteps had stopped and turned around.

"I'm ready to go, Mother."

-:-

He hadn't talked to her since the day that he betrayed her but he saw her fighting during the battle, ferocious as a lioness as she shouted spell after spell. She stupefied the Death Eater right in front of him and as she raised her wand to cast another spell, she stumbled, her eyes wide and her mouth open. He was a mess, his face covered in blood and his robes stained from it. His nose was bleeding profusely since a few minutes ago when Weasley had punched him. Self-consciously, he wiped his nose, staining his sleeve, and gave her a weak smile. Her eyes turned to slits but she turned around and went off to face another Death Eater.

He saw a Death Eater, it might have been Dolohov, raising his wand and pointing it straight at her.

"_Incarcerous!"_ Draco yelled, leaving the Death Eater bound in ropes as Dolohov's wand flew out of his hand from the Disarming Charm cast by Cho. Their eyes met and she nodded, almost unnoticeably, thanking him. He smiled.

-:-

Everyone was inside the Great Hall celebrating the death of the Dark Lord and congratulating each other, especially the Golden Trio and Neville, on winning the war. The room was full of laughter and joy as the relief and peace finally settled on everyone's minds. Except for the small corner of Death Eaters. The atmosphere was depressing and gloomy but no one seemed to pay any attention to them. Draco looked up and watched as Cho left the hall and went outside. Draco stood up immediately, ignoring his parents' pleas, and followed her at a brisk pace. He found her sitting by the shore, at the same place, that one day, so long ago. He approached her hesitantly, just as before but before he could reach her she spoke.

"Hey Draco."

"Hey." He sat next to her and put his arm around her waist. "Look, I'm really sorry about what happened. He was threatening to kill my mother and-" Cho pressed her finger against his lips causing him to break off his sentence.

"It's okay. I completely understand. Anyways, you saved my life." She smiled at him. "I just wanted to thank you. For saving my life. And for being there when I needed someone to talk to." She moved in suddenly and pressed her soft, pink lips against his. The kiss was slow and the most beautiful thing he had ever experienced.

"I love you, Cho."

"I love you too."


End file.
